WO 9109857 (Sanofi SA) describes aminosubstituted heterocycles that are antagonists of platelet activating factor. WO 9407489 (Salt Inst.) describes the (heteroaryl-alkyl)piperazine compounds to inhibit neuronal nicotinic acetyl choline receptors e.g. to treat hypertension of nicotine addiction. DE 4425146 (BASF) describes heteroaryl and aryl substituted (heteroaryl-alkyl)-piperazine compounds as selective dopamine D3 receptor ligands.